Fifty
by Eta Piscium
Summary: Fifty words and fifty sentences revolving around Gravity 5's beloved guitarists.


**A/N: **Okay, guys. Here it is. It's fifty words this time, and I took a lot of liberty with interpreting the definitions of some words. And there are actually just a couple of inside jokes in here with some friends, but they aren't exclusive, so I don't think it'll matter. I hope you enjoy this one! (Oh, and thanks again to Megan [WritingPurple] for being my beta!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own How to Rock, or any of the character associated. IF I DID THE SHOW WOULD NOT BE FRICKIN' CANCELLED.

* * *

_1. Missile_

Stevie scoffed at the analogy and reminded Zander that he wasn't Bruno Mars.

_2. Competence_

In retrospect, Zander probably shouldn't have called Stevie on her bluff when she challenged him to strip poker.

_3. Tennis_

Sometimes, they'll enter into a certain groove in their songwriting, bouncing ideas back and forth so quickly it almost becomes a different language.

_4. Worst_

Zander suffered his worst and only defeat when he tried a pick up line on Stevie at Danny Mango's his first day in town.

_5. Stare_

With Zander, Stevie never has to use words.

_6. Announcement_

When Zander and Stevie finally announced their engagement to the public at one of Gravity 5's concerts, Zander was surprised that none of his fans showed any serious disappointment – in fact, they all seemed genuinely pleased – save for the one who burst into tears and had to be escorted out.

_7. Criterion_

Zander is only ever satisfied with his songs when they make Stevie smile.

_8. Winding_

If Stevie and Zander didn't make up soon, the rest of the band were afraid they would need some sort of bomb shelter.

_9. Sink_

After the gigantic water fight they had in the kitchen, Stevie's dad never let them wash the dishes together again.

_10. Corner_

They never talk about it, but once, when she went to kiss him on the cheek, her lips brushed the corner of his mouth; and for a long time, neither of them pulled away.

_11. Above_

In college, his room was just one floor above hers; sometimes, they sent each other secret messages through the roof and floor – three knocks meant a good day, two meant something was wrong.

_12. Prefix_

They aren't sure when it happened, but somewhere along the way people started referring to them as a unit, and Stevie and Zander became _StevieandZander_.

_13. Society_

She hacked his Sims account one day; to say she found his Baskara-Robbins family interesting would be an understatement.

_14. South_

He would only ever go to South America for Stevie.

_15. Disguise_

She couldn't believe he thought he could away with dressing up as a waiter and serving her on her _date_; Kacey must've put him up to it.

_16. Stable_

If he was going to smell like a stable for the entire week, then Zander was glad that he was at least with Stevie.

_17. Adult_

After an entire week of watching Zander wear a suit to school in an attempt to look more grown-up to impress a girl, Stevie yanked him toward her by the tie and planted one on him; he never told her that she was the one he was trying to impress.

_18. Star_

What impressed him so much about Stevie was that she never let the world revolve around her.

_19. Requirement_

He doesn't realize that Stevie has a certain type of guy she's interested in until he notices that they all seem to have a particular hairstyle – his.

_20. Inclination_

They have a tendency to end up next to each other, no matter how far apart they are initially.

_21. Act_

He pretends it doesn't bother him as he watches her ask another guy out.

_22. Phrase_

She doesn't know why that song sticks with her, but for some reason, being Zander's lady never sounded more appealing.

_23. Risk_

They dance around each other, closer and closer; maybe someday one of them will be brave enough to close the distance.

_24. Accused_

"What I want to know," Ellen says, turning to Stevie and Zander sitting cozily next to each other at the end of the chaise lounge, "is how long you two have been together."

_25. Export_

During her summer abroad, Stevie sent about fifty postcards to Zander.

_26. Mighty_

When a fifth girl came up to Stevie and demanded she stay away from Zander, she took matters into her own hands and kissed him onstage.

_27. Camera_

She doesn't know why they always seem to stand next to each other in their band photos; the photographer mentioned something about aesthetics, but Stevie wasn't so sure.

_28. Grain_

When she asked him why he was writing a song about a grain of rice, his indignant reply was, "I saw the sonogram!"

_29. Integrating_

He'd like to know the area under _her _curves, if you know what he means.

_30. Weekend_

One weekend, Zander and Stevie played a gig without the rest of the band – she sung and he strummed – and a scout came up to them with a record deal; they refused to sign without the rest of the band, and never mentioned the incident again.

_31. Hold_

Hand in hand, they dove off the stage into the mass of adoring fans.

_32. Analyst_

"Zander, after a long and tedious afternoon spent gathering and examining the evidence, applying it to my hypotheses, and factoring in mine and the rest of the band's observations," Nelson puts a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder and continues, "I can now conclude, with absolutely zero percent error, that you, my friend, are in love with Stevie."

_33. Radical_

It was the day Stevie's mom took her aside and told her that she would never be happy until she actually plucked up the courage to make a move and accept the change that comes with it that Stevie finally kissed Zander.

_34. Composition_

Their relationship was made of meaningful looks, easy touches, and private smiles – but, oh, no, they aren't dating or anything.

_35. Nice_

It amused her to no end that the best compliment smooth, suave Zander could come up with to say to her on their prom night was, "You, um, you look nice."

_36. Infallible_

It did not matter where they were or what kind of mood she was in – as soon as Zander touched that one spot behind her ear, Stevie would blush.

_37. Soil_

Honestly, he's only upset because he got dirt on his new shirt – it has _nothing_ to do with Stevie laughing with Mark on the other side of the courtyard.

_38. Attending_

They attended their first Grammy Awards show as husband and wife.

_39. Marketing_

Imagine the record company's surprise when Gravity 5's first number one single was a duet between Zander and Stevie.

_40. Brightness_

Something in the way her eyes sparkle when she plays her bass always brightens up his day.

_41. Spacing_

There was none.

_42. Bookshop_

He hid the ring behind her favorite book.

_43. Garble_

His impeccably rehearsed vows were reduced to gibberish when she appeared at the end of the aisle.

_44. Vision_

That psychic at the carnival _had_ to be a hack; Zander_ couldn't_ have feelings for her, right?

_45. Headache_

Thinking about her f-feelings for Zander gave her a migraine.

_46. Creed_

Stevie had a set of rules for herself in regards to the boys of Gravity 5: 1. No one else is allowed to pick on them; 2. Kill their spiders only when they beg and cry; 3. Do not interfere with Nelson and Kevin when they get involved in any crazy schemes – unless their plans become dangerous; and 4. Do not, under any circumstances, ever, think of Zander as attractive.

_47. Virgin_

"What do you mean you and Stevie haven't done it yet?!"

_48. Mechanics_

Zander only learned how to change tires for the sole purpose of having the skill handy – it had nothing to do with Stevie having a thing for mechanics.

_49. Puncture_

He was never one for violence, but when Zander saw the swarm of guys surrounding Stevie at the dance, he had to force himself to put the fork down.

_50. Dissertation_

"Nelson," Zander interrupted, "I asked you to be my best man and give a speech - not write a new _Iliad_; I'd like to marry Stevie _this _year, please."


End file.
